Generally, a crime prevention system indicates a system of granting entrance and exit authority for a protection area and informing a service provider of a risk situation such as fire and leakage of gas to allow the service provider to rapidly take a corresponding action, thereby minimizing property damage and providing a compensation basis for legal treatment when casualties are confirmed.
This crime prevention system for safety of a property and life has been continuously developed in accordance with advance of an information communication technology.
Therefore, a crime prevention level of public and commercial buildings has become high, while a crime prevention level of a residence building is still low.
That is, since the crime prevention system has been mainly developed in connection with the public and commercial buildings in which people are not present at night, it may not be applied to the residence building in which many people are present at night.
FIG. 1 shows an ‘infrared sensor’ according to the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the ‘infrared sensor’ disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1005350 is characterized in that it is configured to include an external case 20 opened in a length direction; an internal case 10 fitted into the external case and opened in the length direction; a circuit board 30 seated in the internal case 10 and emitting an infrared ray by emitting and receiving light; and a pair of caps 40 fitted into both opened surfaces of the internal case 10.
The related art has an advantage that a crime prevention apparatus capable of being cheaply manufactured and having an excellent crime prevention property may be provided.
However, the related art has a problem that power consumption is large to waste power.
In addition, the related art has a problem that it may not applied to a building in which a door, a window, and other important positions are frequently changed depending on a season, and has also a problem that it may not sense all directions by sensing only a specific direction using an infrared ray.
Further, the related art has a problem that a hole should be drilled in a wall of the building in order to install the crime prevention system or the crime prevention system should be installed during a construction period of the building.